Always Right Here
by blackarcane
Summary: "A-ADD!" Ara screamed as he blocked a blow from Ran, her brother for her. He stood there holding a hand to his chest as blood poured down. He was hunched over in pain and wincing, but he stood strong against Ran. "Don't get distracted during a battle... idiot.." he coughed as blood splattered across the floor.


**Arcane: Hey guys its been awhile! Sorry, a lot of things have been going on... well I decided to write my very first Elsword fanfic! -Am a hardcore Elsword player- This will be my cute little AraxAdd fanfic! Sorry to all EvexAdd fans, I just think its too cannon... AraxAdd for laifu~ (Also a little bit of RavenxRena, ChungxEve, and ofc ElboyxAisha!)**

 **Ara: K-Konnichiwa! Arcane-Chan doesn't own Elsword or any of its characters, all rights go to the original owners.**

 **Classes (Can be any that you like but if I had to pick...)**

 **Ara:** **Yama Raja**

 **Add:** **Master Mind**

 **Elsword (Elboy):** **Rune Slayer**

 **Aisha:** **Elemental Master**

 **Eve:** **Code Battle Seraph**

 **Chung:** **Tactical Trooper**

 **Raven:** **Blade Master**

 **Rena:** **Grand Archer**

 **Always Be Right Here**

"There, there Ara... don't cry okay?" Add whispered soothingly as he cradled said girl.

How he ended up comforting the sweet fox girl? Well it was a typical night for Add. He walked slowly back to his room while his panel like Nasods floated around him. Always had to be prepared was what he learned. He looked into the rooms of his friends lazily and saw in the first room Aisha was cuddled up to Elboy. He sighed a little and kept walking, looking into the next room and saw Rena sleeping on top of Raven. He chuckled slightly knowing Rena would wake up completely flustered. Then he peered into the final room and saw Eve leaning on her two Nasods, Remy and Mobius while Chung was lying down on the bed resting his head on her lap. He looked away and continued walking casually. His and Ara's room were the last two rooms in the hallway.

Lastly, he peered into Ara's room expecting to see her with a stupid grin on her face while she slept and being sprawled out across the bed but saw something else. She was balled up with her blanket kicked to the side of the bed, and tears were streaming down her pink tinted cheeks. He quickly ran in and tried to wake her up.

"Ne Ara! Ara! Come on, wake up!" He said worriedly as he shook her gently.

She tossed and turned before she finally woke up in a fright. She looked at him for a second while tears streamed down her face before leaping at him.

"H-Hey-!" He gasped as she knocked him flat on his back.

And that was how he ended up embracing her.

"Ne... Ara, what's wrong?" Add asked softly as he sat up slowly to lean his back on the wall.

He shifted Ara so that she was straddling his lap, and that her arms wound around his neck tightly. She had her face buried against his chest as she cried. He wrapped one arm around her waist and used the other to gently run his hand through her long hair. Her entire body was shaking. What's gotten into her?

"Ara?" He said softly.

She looked up at him at last. However the look she gave him broke his heart. Her eyes held so much pain and confusion. Tears streamed down her face, and there were dark shadows under her eyes.

"I-I had a nightmare... t-that you broke your promise..." She cried as she buried her face against his chest again.

He knew what she was talking about.

 _-Flashback-_

" _A-ADD!" Ara screamed as he blocked a blow from Ran, her brother for her._

 _He stood there holding a hand to his chest as blood poured down. He was hunched over in pain and wincing, but he stood strong against Ran._

" _Don't get distracted during a battle... idiot.." he coughed as blood splattered across the floor._

 _She cried as she watched him and Ran battle. Ran cackled crazily as his eyes glowed red and he knocked Add around._

" _A-Apocalypse!" Add yelled as he threw his hand to the side. Suddenly, a bunch of pink cube fragments started to fly toward him. They quickly pieced together and created a giant cube with grid like layers as it pulsed. This was what Add had been tinkering on for so long. Ara finally understood. The cube shifted and transformed before shooting out pink homing spears that flew so fast, Ara almost missed the motion herself. Ran had trouble moving around as the cube continuously shot him. Add soon locked Ran in a combo as his cube floated behing him and supported Add. Before he knew it, Ran screamed in pain, and knocked Add backwards. Add winced as he flew backwards from the impact, but his dynamos caught him gently and slowed him down. He smiled weakly at his dynamos and watched as Ran created a dark portal underneath himself before allowing it to swallow him._

" _A-AREN" Ara screamed as he disappeared._

 _It was then that she noticed the Mastermind had fallen, limp to the ground as his Dynamos floated around him in a frenzy. His cube had shattered into fragments and disappeared. She ran over to him and quickly kneeled beside him._

" _ADD PLEASE YOU CAN'T! I-I CAN'T LOSE SOMEONE ELSE!" She cried as she shakily tried to feel for a heartbeat._

 _Anything to signal her that he was alive. It was then that she felt it. A faint heartbeat. Immediately she felt herself merge with Eun._

" _ **My goodness Ara, you sure get yourself into a lot of pinches. Don't you know if you keep panicking you won't be able to save him**?" Ara in her Eun state muttered._

 _One could say that when Ara merges beings with Eun, Eun is in full control. Eun quickly picked up Add and began running back to Hamel. She did a series of flips and running across air before she finally reached Hamel where she was able to get him help before separating herself from Ara. Ara was collapsed on her bed in Hamel as Eun's pin flickered._

 _ **I wonder why this man loves you so much...** Eun mused as Ara slept._

 _The first thing Add woke up to was a crying Ara, and a relieved El Team. Aisha sniffled and told him he was stupid for getting hurt so badly. Raven looked at him sympathetically and gave him a light pat on the shoulder. Chung was crying and saying how glad he was that Add was alright before Eve pulled him aside, but not before giving Add a smile. Elboy sighed in relief and grinned at Add. Rena squeezed his hand reassuringly before they all filed out, except for Ara._

 _"D-Don't ever do something like that again.." she cried quietly._

 _Add simply smiled and pinky-promised her._

 _-End of Flashback-_

"Ara, I'm fine! Look I'll even let you inspect me." He comforted.

Ara looked up at him again. She sniffled and began to unbutton his white collared shirt. The first few were already undone, due to the fact that he liked it better when he could "breathe." He hesitated before allowing her to continue. She pushed both sides of his shirt to the side to get a good look at his chest. She traced a line diagonally down his chest as he shivered. She was tracing the scar he got from that time when he protected her. He suddenly pulled her close to him as she gasped in surprise.

"Ara, I'm fine. I promised you that I would never leave you. I don't intend to break that promise. We pinky-swore remember?" He teased.

As he said it, her tears slowly dried up. The next thing she did surprised him. She kissed him. He went wide-eyed as he saw her close her eyes and kiss him affectionately. Soon he succumbed to the kiss and his eyes fluttered shut. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her so that he could feel every inch of her body against his. He groaned quietly as she drowned him in kisses. He felt her hands run through his hair. After a few more moments of kissing, they broke apart. He looked to the side as he panted quietly when a light blush colored his cheeks. She giggled before pulling the Mastermind down to his surprise and cuddling up to him. She kissed his neck gently before nuzzling his neck affectionately. He kissed the top of her head gently before pulling her closer to him and settling down. He made sure she was asleep before whispering those sweet words to her.

"I love you, ya know. And I'll always be here for you, love." He smiled to himself before drifting to sleep himself.

 **Arcane: Dawh... so cute *^***

 **Add: -blushes- S-Shut up...**

 **Raven: Please rate and review...**


End file.
